poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Megatrain
Megatrain (later Galvatrain) is a main villain from the Trains-Formers video series made by James Farr. He is a parody of Spencer from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends and Megatron/Galvatron from Transformers. Bio Role in Trains-Formers Megatrain is first mentioned when the Trouble Tron tells Thomas and Vector that Spencer has gone beserk and transformed into Megatrain. Thomas transforms into Opthomas Prime and confronts him. Megatrain attempts to hit Opthomas Prime with flame blasts from his cannon, but Opthomas manages to avoid them, and he then uses his water cannon to put out Megatrain's fire in his firebox, causing him to collapse and be defeated. Role in Trains-Formers 2OOT In'' Trains-Formers 2OOT'', Megatrain escapes from imprisonment and wreaks havoc in the Smelter's Yard. When Opthomas Prime confronts him again, Megatrain says that he is now Galvatrain, before hitting Opthomas with a laser beam, weakening him. Opthomas calls for help, and soon Percy, James, Gordon and Henry combine with him, becoming Opthomas Supreme, a robot much bigger than Galvatrain. Supreme then stomped on Galvatrain, crushing him. They then defeated Galvatrain's accomplise, Unicrane. Description Origins Megatrain is an evil clone of Spencer and a super powerful Deceptitrain and the leader of all Deceptitrains. Thousands of years ago, the original Transformers landed on Earth. All of them were Primes, and they spawned the race known as transformers. Yet one of the Primes now known as''' The Fallen''' defied an important rule, and ignored the value of life beside his, thus creating the war of the transformers. The Fallen and his corrupted followers were known as the Decepticons, while the remaining Primes became Autobots. But there were some Primes known as Train-Primes, who lead the Trainbots. The Train-Primes had folowed the rule of the Primes but Megatrain hated this rule. He was on amission to start up a machine that would bring back his army of Deceptitrains from the dead. He was very powerful though, and he was a highly skilled fighter. He slaughtered all Primes except one, who was still to be yet discovered and then he sent his best soldier, Hunter to go and find any more Train-Primes and terminate them and to terminate all who side with them. He returned to Cybertron and made a deal with Megatron, when he returned to Earth he intended to find the machine. But Stuingtion's Engines helped the Autobots and Trainbots defeat him. But years later, Megatrain had resurrected Tirek so he could steal energy and Hunter became fast friends with the monkey horse. But when Hunter left to find any remaining Train-Primes, Tirek betrayed Megatrain and stole his arc gave Tirek his ability to steal magic then he put Megatrain in the prison of the Deceptitrains. Then when Tirek returned to Equestria, he discovered that Megatrain's machine was in one of the mountains of Equestria, but he was sent to Tartarus. Then when he returned again, he gained enough energy to be a god. But the Mane 6 defeated him and sent him back to Tartarus. In Thomas' Place as a Prime Years later, Tirek returned seeking revenge and intending to start the machine up and use Megatrain's army of Deceptitrains for his own purpose, but found out that he needed the Matrix of Leadership in order to start it up. Optimus gave the Matrix to Thomas who had become a Prime himself, to prevent Tirek from succeeding along with the Blue Ruby and the Black Pearl. When Tirek had arrived in Canterlot looking for the Matrix he was denied to find out that it is only in posession of a Prime not the Princesses. When he come to Optimuys and found out that he didn't have the Matrix, he froze him into an ice statue. Then found out Thomas had the Matrix, the Princesses raced to Thomas and warned him. But Tirek had followed and demanded Thomas to give him the Matrix. Blue Ruby, and Black Pearl. And if he did, he'd let him live to be his own train. But being loyal to Optimus, Thomas denied. In which Tirek blasted him, seemingly vaporizing him. But he inatvertinally activated a spell that brought Megatrain back. Megatrain was pleased to be free but then he took his fusion, plasma cannoin and vaporized Tirek completely for betraying him. When Tirek was killed pernamentally, Megatrain took back his Arc and got his energy back. Then he flew for his machine, and our heroes greived about Thomas being gone but SpongeBob found him perfectally unharmed. The Matrix, Blue Ruby, and Black Pearl had made a force-feild over him. Then the other Trains-Primes temperally showed up and told Thomas that being the last Train-Prime was his destiny. Then the Matrix, Blue Ruby, and Black Pearl's power fused into one and turn Thomas and his friends into Trainbots, then they combined into a huge robot OpThomas Prime Supreme and flew for Megatrain. Once Megatrain started up his machine OpThomas Prime Supreme had flew up and destroyed the machine, then had a huge battle with Megatrain and killed him. In The Wrath of Galvatrain One year later, Trixie, Sunset Shimmer and the Dazzlings, were at resturant thinking of a plan to kill Thomas, Twilight and Brian. Till Sunset Shimm found the dead body of Megatrain and shows it to them. So they decide to rebuild him, but bigger, stronger, and more devastating. In Thomas' Adventures of Transformers Prime Megatrain became Galvatrain and fought Thomas again, but the tank engine used his speech of pulling the universe into chaos as advantage and ripped out Galvatrain's power core and he powered down before collapsing to the ground. Although Galvatrain was severally damaged after the battle with Thomas, Hunter found him and was devastated by the way some of his master's body was covered in rust. Suddenly, Galvatrain came back online and tried to restrain Hunter, but soon realised he was too weak to fight. Hunter told Galvatrain that everyone believed he was deceased and asked who he was to disappoint them before absorbing Galvatrain's power, which reformatted him back into Megatrain and the Deceptitrain was finally shut down completely. Before leaving, Hunter told his master to stay dead this time and noticed Laserbeak, one of Soundwave's drones, and fled. After this, Hunter hired two new Deceptitrains, Steamwing and Diesel 10. Then Diesel 10 realised that he could be Hunter's second-in-command. Soon, once Megatrain was finally re-energised, he threatened to destroy Hunter until he learned his lesson. During the Movie Predacons Rising, Megatrain made another deal with Megatron. But before they could retrieve the Omega Lock, (the device capable of making Cybertron habitable again), Hunter betrayed Megatrain and used the lock's power to construct a large fortress and claimed his own invincibility. Unicron later revived Megatron, (due to his need of a vessel and Megatron's death caused by Bumblebee), reformatting him into Galvatron and intended to destroy Cybertron. Thomas and Megatrain teamed up to stop Unicron's plan and tried to think of ways to protect Cyberton. In Revenge of The Ultratron Years later, The Ultratron sends some of the Construct-a-Trains to go into the sea and resurrect Megatrain. In Unicron Returns Megatrain returned to help Thomas defeat a Unicron-possessed Diesel and with the help of the Steam Team managed to. In Return of Galvatrain Galvatrain is back, and he's determine to kill Thomas. And he meets up with Discord, Queen Chrysalis and their children and offer his help. Relationship with Discord (Dranconsequus) and Queen Chrysalis Main Weaponary Megatrain form *Fusion shotgun *Huge viking-like sword * Galvatrain form * Trivia *Megatrain makes his appearance in Thomas' Place as a Prime. *Megatrain/Galvatrain is voiced by Geoff Edwards in both Trains-Formers and Trains-Formers 2OOT. *When he becomes Galvatrain, Megatrain has several modifications to his body. *Megatrain returns as Galvatrain in the movie: The Wrath of Galvatrain *Megatrain will return and be betrayed by Hunter (Deceptitrain) in Thomas' Adventures in Transformers: Prime. Gallery vlcsnap-2014-07-21-23h49m32s55.png|Megatrain as Galvatrain Galvarain engine form.png|Galvatrain in engine form Category:Decepticons Category:VILLAINS Category:The Toad Empire Category:Complete Monster Category:Jerks Category:Traitors Category:Trains Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Standard gauge engines Category:Robots Category:Main Antagonist Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Masters of Evil Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Transformed Characters Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Thugs Category:Monsters Category:Kings Category:Gods and Goddesses Category:Strong Characters Category:Fighters Category:Males Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Murderers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Usurpers Category:Tyrannical Characters Category:Master Manipulators Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Banished characters Category:Primes Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Gunners Category:Riflemen Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Shotgunners Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures villains Category:Trainsformers Category:Swordsmen Category:Deceptitrains Category:Laser-Users Category:Hegemony Category:Bombers Category:Provoker Category:Characters who died a gruesome death Category:One-Man Army Category:Failure-Intolerant Characters Category:Villains who have successfully killed a hero Category:Villains who Died in Disgrace Category:Big bad Pooh's Adventures villains